The Lady in Red
by Ririn Cross
Summary: "Pergilah dari tempat ini sebelum ia terbangun dan membalas dendam.." Kris terbangun karena suara wanita itu. Rumah suram ini penuh mistery. Luhan melihatnya, sosok itu! Yeoja dengan gaun merah darah! - Horror, Tragedy. RnR please


**Tittle : Lady in Red**

**MAIN CAST : **

**Kris, ****Lay, ****Luhan, a****nd ALL EXO MEMBER**

**Disclaimer : EXO belong to themselves but this story original by me!**

**Genre : Horror, mistery, dark, tragedy**

**Author : Ririn Cross**

**Rated : T**

* * *

**Warning : Horror inside, so becareful if there "Someone Behind You"**

_My blood forming my love… _

_And I need you to fix this…_

_Your BLOOD is my life…._

* * *

**+++ - Lady in Red Part 1 -+++**

**+++ - Don't Touch -+++**

**~XXX~**

**+++ - KRIS POV -+++**

"Nah… Ini kediaman baru kalian untuk sementara waktu!" Manajer hyung merentangkan tangannya di depan sebuah rumah megah. Rumah sementara yang akan kami tinggali selama di pulau terpencil ini. Entah mengapa SM sengaja mengirim kami kesini, namun bos Sooman bilang kalian bisa mencari inspirasi di tempat-tempat sepi seperti ini. Aku sedikit menautkan alis. Alasan yang tidak logis, kecuali jika mereka ingin menjadikan kami tumbal biologis untuk sesuatu yang kami tidak tahu. Bisa saja kan hal seperti itu terjadi?

Rumah itu memang cukup besar, dengan style _vintage _yang mewah, ada sebuah balkon di kamar paling atas, kolam air mancur di depannya dengan koi yang berenang-renang seperti melakukan '_hide and sick_'_. Well, _rumah yang cukup bagus dan bergaya klasik, tapi mengapa aku merasa suasana tempat ini begitu suram?

"Hyung… Berat, kapan kita memindahkan barang-barang ini." Kudengar rengekan Tao. Namja bermata panda dengan rambut surainya yang hitam legam terlihat begitu berat membawa barang-barang bawaannya. Aku hanya bisa terkikik geli dan membantu 'adik kesayanganku' itu membawa beban beratnya. Aku tahu, BaekYeol pasti yang mengerjainya untuk membawa barang-barang seberat itu. Tentu karena aku dapat melihat dua anak nakal itu tersenyum cekikikan di sudut gerbang, dekat dengan gerbang berduri tanaman menjalar. Pintu masuk menuju rumah itu.

DEG

Senyum hilang dari wajahku. Aku melihat ada sekelabatan bayangan melintas dari balik pagar. Siapa itu?

Kulihat Kai di sampingku juga mencoba memfokuskan matanya. Luhan juga ada di sampingnya mengamati setiap sudut rumah ini dengan teliti.

"Hyung.. Apakah ada orang lain yang tinggal di rumah ini?" tanya Kai mendahuluiku.

Manajer yang ikut membantu membawa barang-barang disertai beberapa staf SM yang memang dikerahkan untuk membantu kami pindahan telah bersiap memasuki gerbang.

"Aniyo… Tak ada siapapun di rumah ini," jawab manajer tenang. Seketika bulu kudukku meremang.

**+++ - KRIS POV END -+++**

**~XXX~**

* * *

**+++ - AUTHOR POV -+++**

"Selesai!" Suho menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang berdebu. Ia telah membereskan kamarnya dengan Sehun. Sementara itu sang magnae terlihat guling-gulingan di ranjangnya. Suho tersenyum menatap Sehun, namja yang selama ini menjadi _roommate_nya saat di asrama.

"Sepertinya kau senang dengan asrama baru ini Sehun-_ah_? Yah walau hanya sementara.." Suho duduk di ranjangnya sambil mengamati sang _magnae_.

Sehun ikut berdiri menatap leader hyungnya. "Ini menyenangkan hyung.." Ia tersenyum polos. "Dan kita juga punya tetangga yang baik sepertinya.."

Tetangga?" Suho mengerutkan alisnya.

"Iya hyung. Tadi aku bertemu seorang yeoja."

"Yeoja?" Suho mulai mendekati Sehun. Ia penasaran.

"Ne. Tapi saat yeoja itu kupanggil malah dia lari begitu saja.." Sehun menggeleng. Kemudian ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur lagi. "Dan kau tahu hyung… Dia sangat.. cantik." Seiring dengan perkataan itu Sehun lalu menutup matanya. Suho hanya bisa mendecak. Anak kecil memang selalu berpikir aneh-aneh. Padahal setahu Suho rumah penduduk berada jauh dari tempat ini.

**+++ - AUTHOR POV END -+++**

**~XXX~**

* * *

**+++ - KRIS POV -+++**

_"Aku mencintaimu…"_

Sebuah bisikan halus membangunkanku. Tadi benar-benar terasa nyata. Ku tengok kanan kiri. Tak ada siapapun di ruangan ini. Hanya ada ranjang kosong milik Lay di seberang. Aku menaburkan pandangan menuju sekitar. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Tak ada yang tampak ganjil atau berbeda? Selain sebuah lukisan yang ada di hadapanku ini tentunya.

Mungkin tadi hanya mimpi?

Aku menatap lurus ke depan. Kuamati lukisan itu. Sesosok yeoja sedang tersenyum dengan balutan _dress_ warna merah. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai. Nuansa hitam yang menjadi latarnya seolah berpadu dengan warna _dress_ yang ia kenakan. Bingkai emas itu membuat nuansa semakin indah. Ia benar-benar terlihat sangat menawan dan begitu cantik. Aku mengakuinya itu. Namun, kulihat ada raut kesedihan dari matanya. Seandainya yeoja itu ada di dunia nyata mungkin aku akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Ah, pikiran apa ini. Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi.

Namun, justru lukisan itu juga yang membuatku sedikit takut. Entahlah, ini hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana tapi aku merasakan hal yang tidak enak. Saat manajer kutanya apakah boleh memindahkan lukisan itu?

Ia menolak…

_"Jangan kau pindahkan lukisan itu Kris. Ini pesan dari sang pemilik rumah sebelumnya, dan itu satu-satunya benda yang tidak boleh kau sentuh karena itu merupakan benda peninggalan mendiang pemilik kamar ini."_

_ "Pemilik kamar ini?" _

_ "Ne.. Lukisan yeoja itu adalah lukisan dari anak pemilik rumah ini yang telah meninggal setahun yang lalu. Sebagai kenang-kenangan, lukisan itu selalu ditempatkan disana, selama kau tak mengusik lukisan itu maka semua akan aman." Manajer hyung terlihat ragu saat mengakhiri ucapannya._

_ Aku menangkap ada hal ganjil dari perkataan manajer hyung. Tapi baiklah, "Oke," balasku singkat. "Kurasa aku akan senang dengan lukisan ini." _

Pikiranku kembali pada dunia nyata. Masih mataku tak bisa teralih dari lukisan itu. Sayang sekali kan? Seorang yeoja cantik seperti dia meninggal begitu saja. Hidup memang penuh misteri, batinku.

"Kris hyung.. Makan malam sudah siap." Dio atau namja yang dikenal bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo itu telah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Oke.. Aku menyusul.."

Dio mengangguk. Namun matanya kemudian terpancang pada lukisan itu. Aku hanya meliriknya sesaat, kurasa dia tertarik dengan gambar itu, namun aku tak yakin ia berani menyentuhnya. Segera kulangkahkan kaki menuju lemari, mengganti pakaianku. Saat aku selesai berganti betapa terkejutnya diriku karena kulihat Dio sudah berada disana dan hampir menyentuh lukisan itu.

"Andwae!" pekikku. Kutangkis tangannya sedikit keras. Ia meringis kesakitan.

"Waeyo hyung? Aku hanya ingin menyentuhnya sebentar. Lukisan itu sangat indah."

"Shirreo!" Emosiku tiba-tiba meluap. Mataku melotot tajam dan kurasa itu membuat Dio mengurungkan niatnya.

"Baiklah hyung.. Ayo kita makan," ucapnya sinis kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini. Aku bernafas lega. Seolah seperti baru saja melindungi kekasihku dari goodaan namja lain. Aku tersenyum salah tingkah. Ini lucu sekali. Tapi aku lega luksan itu tidak tersentuh. Entahlah. Hatiku benar-benar lega.

**+++ - KRIS POV END-+++ **

**~XXX~**

* * *

**+++ - AUTHOR POV -+++**

"Xiumin.. Apa kau merasa nyaman disini?" Luhan bertopang dagu.

Seusai makan malam ke dua belas namja tampan itu memang kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Luhan menatap rekan 90line-nya dengan mata kucingnya. Xiumin membalasnya dengan anggukkan.

"Rumah ini besar, nyaman, dan aku sukaaa!" ucapnya sambil merebahkan diri di bantal dan kasur yang empuk.

Luhan mendecih. Ia tahu, Xiumin pasti berpendapat seperti itu. "Kau akan segera menarik kata-katamu." Luhan bergumam.

Xiumin melirik sejenak ke arah rekannya. "Kau hanya perlu beradaptasi Xi Luhan.. Ini lebih bagus daripada apartemen sempit kita dulu, yah walaupun kita disini hanya untuk sementara kurasa ini akan jadi hal yang menyenangkan," ucap Xiumin meyakinkan.

"Aura di tempat ini gelap.." bisik Luhan menanggapi perkataan Xiumin. "Sedangkan apartemen kita yang dulu lebih baik dari ini, disana ada sedikit aura putih yang menenangkan.."

Xiumin kembali melirik Luhan. Ia tidak suka jika Luhan mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. "Tidak ada setan disini. Bahkan kondisi tempat ini lebih baik dari apartemen lama kita yang menurutmu berhantu itu, walau sejujurnya aku belum pernah melihatnya dan aku tak percaya tentang hantu itu."

"Tapi…" Luhan tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Karena Xiumin memotong lagi.

"Cukup Xi Lu Han.. Ayo kita tidur. Kau tahu, kata orang jika kau membicarakan tentang setan bisa saja dia malah datang dan mendengarkan, hihihihi…" Xiumin mencoba menakuti Luhan dengan tertawa khas 'kuntilanak' hantu Indonesia yang pernah ia baca dan _booming_ di negara jamrud khatulistiwa itu. "Jadi akhiri omong kosong ini." Xiumin kemudian menarik selimut dan beberapa saat setelah itu ia telah lelap tertidur. Sedangkan Luhan berdiri kaku di tempatnya.

"Mungkin orang-orang memang benar.." Luhan menatap kosong sudut ruangan. Ia melihat sesosok yeoja dengan gaun merah, sejujurnya gaun itu merah karena darah. Sesosok hantu yang sepertinya tersesat ke dunia manusia. Namun saat ia berkedip sosok itu sudah tidak ada. Apakah itu hanya halusinasi atau memang benar? Luhan menggeleng tak mengerti. Ia kemudian berusaha tidur.

**+++ - AUTHOR POV END -+++**

**~XXX~**

* * *

**+++ - KRIS POV -+++**

_"Pergilah dari tempat ini sebelum ia terbangun dan membalas dendam.." seruan memohon terdengar jelas di telingaku. Suasana gelap mengelilingiku. Aku dapat melihatnya. Melihat yeoja cantik itu berdiri di sudut lain ruangan gelap itu dengan air mata berlinang memohon padaku. Dia yeoja yang ada di lukisan itu. Namun berbeda, ia mengenakan gaun berwarna putih bersih. Membuatnya semakin cantik._

_ "Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung. Sedikit tertahan aku bertanya, namun mataku membulat setelah melihatnya dalam balutan gaun merah itu. Matanya yang semula indah berubah menjadi menusuk, wajahnya yang cantik berubah mengerikan, dan sekilas saat kulihat gaunnya, gaun merah itu bukan benar-benar merah pada awalnya, tapi merah karena… siraman darah._

"Kris hyung.. Kau dimana?" itu suara Tao. Aku membuka mataku. Semuanya gelap. Ada apa ini?  
"Mati lampu… Aish." Itu suara Chen.

"Mungkin ada yang salah dengan saklarnya.." Kudengar teriakan Chanyeol dari ruang makan. Aku menatap sekitar, benar-benar gelap gulita.

SREKKKK

"Appo…" Suara Kai.

Aku mendengar ada sesuatu yang terjatuh. Apa itu?

Kupalingkan mata ke kanan. Aku melihatnya. Sosok itu! Yeoja dengan gaun merah darah! Seketika tubuhku mati rasa, lidahku kelu, dan aku tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Ia sangat mengerikan. Benar-benar sungguh mengerikan.

TLIK

Keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi terang kembali. Tapi betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat pemandangan di depanku. Bukan karena aku melihat kaki Kai yang terkilir. Kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja karena Chen ada disana menolongnya, Lay yang tadi masih di ranjang juga langsung turun melihat keadaan namja itu. Sedangkan Tao terlihat meringkuk di depan pintu dengan tongkat wushu setia di tangannya. Seperti biasa, dia takut gelap dan hantu.

Kembali pada hal yang mengejutkanku. Lukisannya… Lukisannya.. Aku segera bangkit dan mengambil pigura itu. Terjatuh.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?!" Tiba-tiba aku merasa emosi. Mataku mengabsen tiap manusia yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Mianhae hyung, tadi aku tak sengaja menyenggolnya saat mencoba membangunkanmu untuk memeriksa saklar." Kai meringis menahan sakit di pergelangan kakinya.

"Kau bukannya membantu kami tapi malah memikirkan lukisan itu hyung!" Chen seketika sewot. Aku hanya bisa menatap lukisan itu dengan mata terbelalak.

"Kita dalam bahaya.." ucapku seperti dalam bisikan.

Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar sebuah teriakan dari lantai atas.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Permainan akan segera dimulai.. _ bisikan itu tepat terdengar di telingaku. Bulu kudukku meremang. Apa yang akan terjadi!

**+++ - TO BE CONTINUED -+++**

* * *

**Annyeonghaseyo.. Halo semuanya.. Ini FF horor pertama author, selama ini author memang lebih sering buat romance, adventure atau action… Semoga aja FF horor ini tidak membosankan ya . **

**Author harap RnRnya supaya FFnya bisa segera dilanjut… Gomawo bagi yang sudah mau mampir, membaca bahkan meninggalkan komentar untuk FF ini.. Jika responnya baik maka author akan lanjutkan kisah ini :)**

**Author ucapkan terimakasih untuk semua see you next time ^^ *deep bow**


End file.
